In recent years, the popularization of mobile terminals brings infinite convenience and joy to people's life. Most of the mobile terminals like smart phone and tablet computer adopt a detachable battery as their power sources. When the battery, a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card or a memory card and the like is required to be replaced, it is needed to open the rear cover to take out the battery, the SIM card or the memory card and the like.
Most of the existing locking-engaging structures of the rear cover of the mobile terminal adopt a locking hook and an engaging structure to fix the rear cover on the device body; after the rear cover is installed, it is combined with the device body tightly and firmly; but it is difficult to disassemble, and if an excessive force is applied, the rear cover may be damaged, or even the mobile terminal may drop to the floor and become damaged.